It's Alright to be Late for Work for Once
by swmminchick09
Summary: Sara's late for work and ends up working a DB at Lake Mead. CSINCIS crossover. NS, possibly Tate
1. Default Chapter

_Ok for the record- I don't own them I never have and never will. _

Chapter 1

For the fist time in her life, Sara Sidle was going to be late for work. "Griss is going to mad, very mad," she muttered to herself, over enunciating the second mad. She was stuck in traffic on the Strip, the clock in her Tahoe read 10:45. The graveyard shift started at 11 o' clock that night, she was about to pick up her cell phone and call her supervisor, Gil Grissom, when her phone started to ring.

"Sidle," she said as she answered her phone.

"Sara, it's Grissom, where are you? I thought you were going to come in early and get your paperwork done."

"I'm stuck in traffic on the Strip," she answered, "I was just about to call you and tell you that I'll probably be late."

"Get here as soon as you can."

"Okay, I will."

Sara pulled into the parking lot at CSI HQ twenty minutes later, pulled into her parking spot next to Nick's, turned off the car, took the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the Tahoe.

"You're late."

"Yeah, I know."

"We're working a D.B. out at Lake Mead."

"How fun," Sara said sarcastically, "decomp?"

"No."

"Floater?"

"No."

"Good," she said as Griss opened the passenger side door to his Tahoe for her.

"Guy was found in the lake about an hour ago by some high school kids that were out here swimming," Detective Jim Brass told the two CSIs, "so what took you two so long to get here?"

"I was stuck in traffic, and was late," Sara replied.

"Wait, you Sara Sidle, the one person who is never late for work, was late for work," Brass said stunned.

"Yeah get over it."

"Fine," he muttered to himself.

After the three of them finished talking, Sara, and Grissom got to work. After about two hours they finished processing the body, they found that the man, who had yet to be identified, had been shot four times, once in each shoulder and once near each lung. There were four entry wounds but only two exit wounds.

"Hey Griss!" Sara yelled to her boss, who was about half way across the lake talking to Brass, "come over here!"

"Okay I'm coming. What'd you find?"

"One of the bullets."

"Okay."

_TBC_

_A/N-Please Review-_

_PPLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE_


	2. 02

The disclaimer is in chapter 1, sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy, and sometimes I can't get my sister to let me use her computer.

Jnp- I didn't even think about that, I might have to think about that.

Chapter 2

Grissom was talking to Greg Sanders, the night shift's resident, spiky haired lab rat, in the DNA Lab when he saw Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown two of his other CSIs walked by.

"Don't the two of you have a case to work on?" Grissom asked the two men as he started to walk down the hall with them.

"Both vics were Navy, so NCIS took over," Nick told his boss, "the way they died is the same as the way some other Navy people have died."

"So NCIS is thinking that it's a serial killer," Warrick finished for him.

"Okay then you'll be helping Sara and me out at Lake Mead," and Grissom filled them in on the details of the murder.

"So where's the other bullet?" Nick asked when Grissom was done.

"We don't know so we have to go back out to the lake and find it," Sara said, "what you didn't notice that I was walking behind you?" Sara asked when Nick practically jumped at the sound of her voice.

"No," Nick whimpered.

"So I take it you two will be joining us."

"Yeah," Warrick and Nick groaned at the same time.

As the four of them walked up to the lake area, Brass met up with them, "we found another body," he told them as he started to walk toward them. "Same place as the last, this one had his wallet, had a drivers license and a government badge, James Saragrassi, he was NCIS, out of Washington D.C."

"So what's an NCIS agent from D.C. doing in the middle of a dessert?" Nick asked impatiently.

"I don't really know," Brass answered.

"So shouldn't NCIS be dealing with this one?" Nick asked.

"Since he wasn't Navy or Marines we have to deal with this, but the D.C. office sent a CSI team and an NCIS team to help us out, besides it was our scene first."

"Is the CSI team the night shift team?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Brass answered

"Oh great."

"What?" Nick asked her.

"Two things, one that means I have to put up with my old supervisor, who switched shifts and crime labs sometime after I came here, two, I have to deal with my brother who is a CSI in D.C."

"You have a brother?" Catherine asked as she walked over to the group.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You talkin' 'bout me again monkey?" Her brother Dan asked as he walked up to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Hi Dan."

"Hey sis, you're on this case also?"

"Yeah."

"Intro's please?"

"Okay, Dan this is Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom, and Nick Stokes," she said pointing to each one while saying their name.

"Wait Nick's your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah," Nick answered for her.

"Let's get to work people," a CSI officer said as he walked up to the group.

"Josh," Sara said to the man, "lighten up."

"How nice to see you again Sidle, oh wait no it's not, because you're a really bad CSI, no wonder Mr. Grissom wanted you to his team."

"Listen, Sara is an amazingly awesome CSI; Griss brought her here because he knew that he could trust her. And if you think differently than that then don't say it around this team or any one else who knows her, yeah she can get a little to emotionally involved in some cases, but that has never kept her from being one of the best CSIs that I've ever known," Catherine yelled at him, "granted I was very upset when Griss brought her here, but really everyone was until they got to know her, and let me tell you something else, Griss made a good choice when he decided to bring her to our team, because she's helped us all get through one thing or another. And he wouldn't have brought her here if she wasn't the best."

"Whatever," he said as he stormed off after Catherine's 'lecture' and went to talk to one of his CSIs.

"Honey, who was that?" Nick asked.

"Josh Nickoli," Sara told them, "he was my supervisor in San Francisco before I came here."

"Why did he say that about you?" Warrick asked.

"Simple, I'm better than him."

"Let's get back to work, shall we?" Grissom told them.

"We were working in the first place?" Nick whispered to Warrick.

"Apparently?"

"Sara, Catherine the two of you have perimeter, Nick, you doing the sketch, Warrick you're going to processing the body, and the area around it, Dan, if you wouldn't mind you can help me find the one bullet that we missed yesterday," Grissom told the group of people.

"Wait there was a body yesterday?" He asked Griss.

"Yeah didn't you see the police tape that was up?"

"There wasn't tape already up, we put some up."

"Either way, come on, let's start on the perimeter of the lake," and Grissom told him about the case they were already on. When they were half way across the lake, Grissom's cell phone rang, it was Doc Robbins, "Grissom," he answered, "what did the autopsy say?"

"That the gun shots weren't what killed him, he died asphyxiation due to strangulation, post mortem bruises are concentrated on the right side of the neck, the killer was left handed.

"Okay thanks." He flipped his phone shut and said to Dan, "So why was the guy shot four times if he was already dead?"

"Maybe to make sure that the vic was dead?" Sara asked as she came up to them, Cath and I found eight bullet casings along the perimeter, they weren't there yesterday so they're from today, not yesterday."

"Robbins called, yesterdays died of strangulation."

"Wait you said eight casings?"

"Yeah why?"

"We found one body, with four bullet holes." Nick told them as he and Warrick walked over to them.

"But where's the other body?" Brass said as he walked up to them.

"Either here, at the bottom of the lake, or we'll have another body in a day or two," Catherine said as she walked up, "oh so you know," she added, "the press is here news, and Vegas Sun." At that, Brass left to go deal with the press.

As they walked up to the edge of the lake they figured that they wouldn't find much of anything, since they hadn't found much yet. The CSIs were wrong.

"Hey Griss, I found a shoe print!" Nick yelled to Grissom who was about twenty feet ahead of him.

"Make a mold of it." Grissom said to him after walking over to where Nick was crouching down.

"Hey Griss, I found another bullet." Sara said from where she was standing.

"Okay, bag it." After she had done that he said to her and Nick, "Sara, Nick go take the evidence that we've got to Greg," Grissom said seeing that Sara was trying to hold off quiet a few yawns and it was about a twenty minute drive from the lab, he thought to himself that means that she might just sleep for once.

"Okay," Sara said as she picked up her kit and walked over to Nick's Tahoe.

As Nick opened the passenger side door, he said to her, "in my lady."

"Okay," she said sleepily.

As soon as Nick had started the car, he noticed that Sara had already fallen asleep. Twenty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot at the lab, "Sara, honey, wake up, we're at the lab, wake up.

"Huh?"

"Wake up."

"No."

"Please, if you don't I'll tell Greg and Warrick that you fell asleep on shift."

"Okay I'm awake."

"Good," Nick said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

_TBC_

_A/N- I don't know if Sara has a brother or not, if not then for the sake of my sanity, and this story, don't tell me. _


End file.
